Stigmatized
by Bernie Calling
Summary: La guerre finie, la paix instaurée. Il y a encore des blessures a soigner. Est ce que le temps va réussir à les guérir ?


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : friendship, hurt/confort.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Sally et Noin.

**Beta Lectrice** : Hahn tah Yhel

**Note de l'auteur :** Il y a déjà un moment que l'histoire trotte dans ma tête. Elle m'est venue en écoutant : Stigmatized de The Calling. Elle est écrite depuis 2010 et traîne dans mon ordinateur depuis cette date. J'ai pensé un moment faire une suite à l'histoire, seulement en la relisant, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais écrit tout ce que je voulais.

**Stigmatiser** : C'est garder des marques sur le corps après des blessures, des sortes de cicatrices, souvent en rapport avec les plaies du Christ. Quoi qu'ici c'est poussé à l'extrême puisque les blessures sont morales plus que physiques.

* * *

**Stigmatized**

* * *

AC 205

Après son souper, Po se dépêche de s'installer devant son poste de télévision, elle ne veut surtout pas manquer un épisode de cette émission qu'elle adore. Elle se sent toujours mieux dans sa peau après l'avoir regardée. Au moins, elle constate que les gens continuent à vouloir faire le bien autour d'eux, que des personnes se soucient encore du bien-être d'autrui. Le monde n'est pas devenu complètement égoïste.

Cela la rassurait, il ne fallait pas être Mère Teresa de Calcutta pour aider son prochain. Cette émission parlait chaque semaine d'un mouvement différent, certains avaient besoin d'aide pour continuer à exister. Parfois, c'était simplement une association ou une personne qui avait ému les producteurs par son combat pour aider les autres.

La semaine dernière, l'émission parlait d'une dame de cinquante ans qui préparait des plats chauds et se rendait dans le parc voisin pour les distribuer aux 'sans abri'. Elle faisait cela avec ses faibles moyens, en cultivant dans son jardin ce qu'elle distribuait. Elle élevait également des poules pour les œufs et des lapins pour nourrir les défavorisés. Ces derniers venaient parfois lui donner un coup de main pour retourner la terre contre une tasse de café et des biscuits maisons ou simplement pour rendre ce qu'ils avaient reçu. La dame demandait qu'on lui envoie des graines ou de la nourriture impérissable. Elle acceptait également un coup de main pour entretenir son potager ou préparer certains repas.

Quinze jours plus tôt, l'émission était centrée sur un enfant de dix ans qui rendait des menus services aux personnes âgées de son quartier. Il allait faire les courses pour les impotents également. Cela prouvait qu'il ne fallait pas être adulte pour rendre service et aider les plus faibles. Le présentateur clôturait son émission en insistant pour que d'autres enfants fassent la même chose avec l'accord de leurs parents.

L'association de cette semaine, Po en avait déjà entendu parler, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ce type d'aide était réservé aux moins de vingt-cinq ans. C'était la condition pour pouvoir venir frapper à la porte de l'association « _Damdistress_. » Peut-être que justement elle comprendrait les raisons de cette restriction en la regardant.

Le présentateur apparaît et se dirige vers un immeuble assez miteux dans la région parisienne.

-« Voici les locaux de « _Damdistress._ » Si vous êtes en difficulté financière, en décrochage scolaire, que vous avez besoin d'un endroit pour souffler avant de repartir. Quelles que soient vos difficultés, si vous avez moins de vingt-cinq ans, vous pouvez venir vous réfugier ici. »

La caméra fait un zoom sur la porte d'entrée où il y avait un grand panneau inscrit.

« Bienvenue, Welcome. »

L'image se coupe le temps que le générique défile, puis on se retrouve dans un couloir, il y a un guichet « Accueil » à franchir avant de pouvoir aller plus loin, on demande le nom, l'âge et la raison de la demande d'accueil ou simplement d'aide.

-« Si le critère d'âge ne convient pas, pas de panique. » Reprend le présentateur. « On vous aiguille vers des services plus compétents. Je vois apparaître l'un des fondateurs de l'association. »

Sally est heureuse d'être bien installée dans son fauteuil, elle en serait tombée à la renverse devant l'un des fondateurs, surtout qu'elle ne pensait pas le retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit.

-« Merci Monsieur Raberba Winner de nous accueillir dans votre association. »

-« Appelez-moi Quatre. »

-« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre parcours ? » Demande le présentateur en tendant le micro au blond.

-« Tout est né, il y a cinq ans, un ami s'indignait contre cette loi française qui ne permettait pas aux jeunes de moins de vingt-cinq ans de toucher de l'aide sociale. Même s'il n'avait pas une vie facile sur L2, il a décidé de vendre au plus offrant sa société de récupération de métaux pour venir leur tendre la main, les aider à s'insérer. Il a acheté cette maison et a commencé à circuler dans la ville pour proposer un repas, un abri pour dormir ou se réchauffer un instant. C'était l'hiver. » Précise l'ex-04 en commençant à circuler dans les couloirs pour montrer l'infrastructure.

Voilà où avait disparu Duo, elle était passée sur L2, il y avait de cela quatre ans sans arriver à le trouver. Elle tenait à lui proposer une mission d'infiltration. C'était deux mois avant qu'elle ne décide de quitter l'infrastructure militaire et les Preventers.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait des remords pour ses actions durant la guerre. Elle avait envie de se racheter et faire le bien pour le mal qu'elle avait fait auparavant. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait tout quitté pour se rendre dans un quartier de Harlem, elle travaillait à l'heure actuelle dans un dispensaire. Elle y soignait les patients pour presque rien, juste de quoi vivre elle-même, quand elle n'échangeait pas ses soins contre un repas, le toit étant fourni par l'association qui l'avait embauchée.

-« Au bout d'un certain temps, le bouche à oreille fonctionnant, Duo fut dépassé par l'affluence. Il ne pouvait plus agir seul. Il est donc venu me trouver. » Explique sérieusement Quatre.

-« Avez-vous investi financièrement comme Monsieur Duo ? » Interroge le présentateur.

Ils sont en train de circuler dans le bâtiment en montrant par la même occasion, les trois dortoirs qui se situent au deuxième, troisième et quatrième étage de la maison.

-« Oui, j'y ai apporté la même somme que mon ami mais proportionnellement parlant ce n'était rien puisque lui a tout mis dans l'aventure, tout son avoir. » Précise Winner pour bien faire comprendre le sacrifice de son ami avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme. « S'il est venu me chercher, c'est parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer l'administratif et faire la gestion, et surtout qu'il savait que c'est ma branche et lui n'en avait plus le temps. Il m'a exposé sa demande et ses raisons. J'ai été emballé par l'idée. J'avais envie d'être utile aux autres. J'ai assez de personnel pour gérer mes affaires. J'ai été ravi de pouvoir utiliser mon temps pour faire ici quelque chose d'utile. Mon rôle n'est pas qu'administratif, j'aide également les jeunes en difficultés financières, pas en prêtant de l'argent, mais en leur expliquant comment faire un budget, je contacte également les créanciers pour eux afin d'obtenir un échelonnage de paiement. » Développe Winner heureux de ne pas être simplement un homme d'affaire.

Cela Sally pouvait le constater depuis le début de l'émission, le blond irradiait, il était loin le jeune homme blessé aux yeux bleus gorgés de tristesse qu'elle avait connu. Elle aimerait voir Duo pour voir la différence sur ses traits. Elle l'espérait aussi souriant que Quatre, d'un sourire vrai cette fois.

La caméra continue de suivre l'ex-04 dans la maison, il s'arrête devant une porte à la moitié du deuxième étage. Il y frappe doucement, puis il attend l'accord pour entrer.

Sally met sa main devant sa bouche et essuie des larmes qui coulent quand elle voit le visage de Trowa complètement expressif. L'œil vert pétillant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il se promène dans la pièce en berçant un nourrisson de quelques jours et en venant mettre la main dans certains berceaux pour rassurer un autre enfant.

-« Trowa nous a rejoint, il y a un peu moins de quatre ans maintenant. Sachant le cirque dans la région, nous lui avions demandé l'autorisation de faire une sortie gratuite chez eux avec nos jeunes. L'association essaie de se suffire à elle-même, de fonctionner avec les dons et les fonds alloués pour les salaires des éducateurs. Mais on avait envie de leur offrir ce petit extra à l'approche de Noël. » Reprend Winner d'une voix moins forte.

Il laisse le temps au cameraman de filmer un peu l'intérieure des nurseries qui sont un peu minable. Les lits-cages sont ternis, le coussin à langer est troué sur le côté, on a mis un essuie dessus. Il y a des grands lits pour les mamans qu'elles puissent dormir avec leur enfant.

Le blond fait signe qu'il faut sortir de la pièce maintenant, alors qu'une jeune fille de seize ans à peu près veut y entrer.

Il ferme la porte doucement après le passage de la jeune mère et reprend ses explications, il voulait d'abord tout montrer avant d'expliquer les aides qu'ils attendaient pour pouvoir mieux accueillir ces jeunes en difficultés.

-« Constatant ce que Duo et moi faisions, il a décidé de participer. Il prend en charge les mères célibataires ou des très jeunes couples ayant un enfant. Il a la patience pour calmer les pleurs des nourrissons et apprendre aux jeunes mères ou parents désœuvrés les gestes d'amour pour un bon départ dans la vie pour leur progéniture. »

Maintenant, Quatre et les reporteurs se trouvent au rez-de-chaussée, devant une porte.

-« Il y a six mois, j'ai contacté Wufei quand j'ai appris qu'il avait fini ses études. »

Le blond frappe à la porte et entre, le chinois pianote sur son portable. Une toge d'avocat pend sur le mur derrière lui. Sally sourit, il avait donc mis son projet à exécution. Elle se rappelait quand le jeune dragon avait quitté les Preventers trouvant qu'il n'approchait pas assez la justice au sein des militaires.

-« Votre association a son avocat ! » S'étonne le présentateur.

-« Oui, il travaille pour les jeunes de manière pro-deo. Ils ont ainsi un moyen de s'arranger à l'amiable ou pas. Il fait les papiers pour les jeunes qui sont mis à la porte de chez eux pour demander une aide financière à la famille. Il nous est utile également pour des problèmes de litige avec des propriétaires, dans des histoires de ventes frauduleuses. Dès qu'on peut avoir besoin d'une aide juridique, il entre en action. Au moins lui, on ne doit pas payer son salaire, il est rémunéré par l'état après chaque demande de pro-deo. » Signale le blond.

C'était une clause du contrat de travail de Chang, seulement elle lui convenait puisqu'il aurait travaillé gratuitement tellement le projet de Duo était conforme à ses aspirations, parfois, il remettait une partie de ses gains pour aider l'association surtout en fin de mois.

Le chinois se lève pour mettre sous enveloppe un pli important qu'il vient d'imprimer.

-« Tu as racheté les timbres que je puisse envoyer le courrier ? » Demande Wufei quand il ouvre son tiroir à la recherche des dits timbres.

-« Non, faudra que tu le portes à la poste et que tu demandes un virement, on le paiera début du mois prochain. »

Il sait très bien que Wufei va les payer avec son argent comme souvent quand ils n'ont plus les fonds, seulement c'est un moyen de prouver qu'ils ne roulent pas sur l'or et qu'ils ont besoin d'aide.

-« Ce n'est pas évident on dirait. » Remarque le présentateur.

-« Non, c'est certain, la fin du mois est toujours assez dure ici, mais on les finit toujours en se serrant la ceinture, jamais celles des jeunes. » Admet Winner en montrant la sortie du bureau, il avait encore d'autres choses à montrer. « Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la pièce qui nous utilisons pour remettre les jeunes à niveau du point de vue scolaire, pour les préparer également à accéder à des formations ou encore une remise à niveau pour un travail. Là j'interviens également, je parcours les offres d'emploi quotidiennement pour voir quelles sont les matières nécessaires à enseigner. »

Sally sourit, elle va certainement voir Duo, le père fondateur de ce merveilleux système. Parce qu'elle comprend mieux pourquoi il a ciblé cette catégorie de jeunes et aussi la France. Il doit avoir l'impression de s'aider lui-même, de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il n'a pas eu quand il était dans la même situation que ces jeunes défavorisés. Vu la motivation qu'elle constate et l'énergie que les ex-pilotes déploient pour faire tourner leur association. Ils doivent tous se sentir concernés, ils doivent tous avoir leurs raisons personnelles d'y être également.

Quatre arrive à l'arrière du bâtiment après avoir traversé une salle qui ressemble à une cantine. Il frappe et ouvre la porte. Sur l'estrade, Heero fait signe à la classe de se lever, il y a pour l'instant six jeunes qui se mettent debout.

La pièce se compose d'un tableau, d'une quinzaine de bureau et de cinq ordinateurs sur le pan d'un mur. Il y a également des barreaux aux fenêtres. La porte a trois types de serrures, mais vu le matériel qu'il y a, on comprend la raison.

-« Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps. » Précise Winner en s'effaçant pour laisser rentrer le présentateur et le caméraman.

-« Il faut ce qu'il faut ! Nous n'aurons pas d'aides matérielles, ni d'autres personnes avec nous si nous ne nous montrons pas. » Rassure Yuy.

Winner lui sourit puis il fait signe aux jeunes de se rasseoir qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs cours particuliers.

-« Voilà la salle de classe, tout y est étudié, quelles que soient les lacunes, nous nous formons pour former les jeunes si nous ne maîtrisons pas la matière. Il y a plus de monde après l'école, des jeunes qui ne peuvent pas se payer des professeurs particuliers qui viennent ici pour qu'on leur donne un coup de main. Parfois on doit donner des explications dans la cantine, il y a deux, trois professeurs bénévoles qui viennent après les cours. Heero nous a rejoints il y a trois ans maintenant. »

-« C'est bien l'ancien garde du corps personnel de l'ambassadrice Relena Peacecraft ? » Interroge le présentateur en dévisageant le métis.

-« C'était moi, oui ! Seulement j'avais l'impression de ne servir à rien, tout le monde pouvait faire mon travail. Ici, je suis utile. Je suis satisfait quand un jeune quitte l'association et prend sa vie en main. » Répond le brun avant de se rendre près d'un adolescent de plus ou moins seize ans pour lui apporter l'aide qu'il demande.

La caméra reste sur lui pendant qu'il donne ses explications. Sally sourit en voyant le visage détendu du métis. La patience qu'il a, le regard chaleureux quand il regarde l'adolescent. Il a vraiment l'air d'être plus à sa place ici, qu'à l'époque où il était au service de Relena.

Plus l'émission avance, plus Sally souhaite voir Duo, on ne va quand même pas présenter son association sans le présenter.

-« Venez, laissons travailler Heero. » Propose le blond en montrant la sortie.

-« Pour les dortoirs, il y a des surveillants ? » Interroge le présentateur alors qu'ils ont quitté la salle de classe et qu'ils reprennent la direction de la cantine.

-« Ce sont des adolescents ou des jeunes adultes qui sont là de leur propre initiative. Il y a seulement un membre de l'équipe qui reste pendant une semaine la nuit en cas d'admission nocturne. On installe un lit pliant dans la pièce d'accueil. » Explique Quatre.

Bientôt il sera l'heure de les raccompagner à la sortie et il avait encore des choses à dire, s'il avait demandé la venue de l'équipe de la télévision c'était surtout pour avoir une aide.

-« Si nous n'avons pas confiance en eux, ils ne reprendront jamais confiance en eux. » Entendent-ils dans leur dos.

Quatre et l'équipe de télévision se tournent. Seulement, Duo ne s'intéresse déjà plus à eux, il s'occupe de l'adolescent roux qu'il accompagne et lui donne ses dernières directives en le poussant vers la salle de classe.

-« Voilà, la salle de classe, on va contacter ton école pour te remettre à niveau et savoir quand tu peux être réintégré. Mais avant va voir Heero, il va te faire passer une évaluation. C'est juste pour savoir ce que tu sais, si tu ne sais pas répondre aux questions, tu passes. Ne panique pas, il n'y aura pas d'évaluation, nous n'en parlerons pas dans ton école. »

-« Voici le fondateur Duo Maxwell. » Présente l'ex-04. « C'est lui qui fait le premier entretien pour savoir ce que recherche le jeune qui vient ici. » Continue-t-il pour monopoliser l'attention du présentateur pendant que son ami finit son travail.

-« Vous l'interrogez ? » Questionne directement le présentateur quand le natté vient se poster près d'eux.

-« Non je suis à l'écoute, je le laisse parler et je l'encourage sans poser de questions. Si on pose des questions, on passe d'une phase où les sentiments sont primordiaux à une phase mentale. Il faut qu'il puisse laisser sortir sa colère, ses peurs avant de pouvoir repartir. Quand il se tait, je fais un rapide topo pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il m'a expliqué et ses aspirations. Après on se met au travail. Nous ne sommes pas une association d'aide pure et simple. Si le jeune n'y met pas du sien, ne veut pas faire d'efforts, il n'est pas à sa place ici. Je vous laisse, je vais voir la jeune maman qui est arrivée cette nuit, elle avait besoin de repos avant de pouvoir me parler. »

Dix ans étaient passés, et Sally ne pouvait que constater une chose. Les cinq jeunes gens avaient bien évolué, ils avaient l'air sûr d'eux et bien dans leurs peaux. A la fin de la guerre, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir si sereinement.

Après son speech, le jeune natté quitte le champ de la caméra de sa démarche féline. Quatre se racle la gorge de manière à ravoir la caméra sur lui, il montre la direction de la sortie du bâtiment. Seulement, arrivé à la hauteur de l'accueil, il commence son discours et explique la raison de la présence des membres de l'émission au sein de l'association.

-« Vous venez de voir ce que peut faire notre association, mais pour pouvoir faire encore mieux, il nous manque des fonds. Je vous vois venir, pourquoi est-ce que je ne mets pas plus de fonds personnels dans l'histoire ? Parce que ce n'est pas cela le principe, on veut que l'association se suffise à elle-même. J'ai séparé les deux. Mon privé ne doit pas rentrer en ligne de compte, comme le privé des autres personnes travaillant ici. Comment voulez-vous qu'on demande de l'aide et d'autres personnes pour venir nous donner un coup de main, si ces personnes croient qu'elles vont devoir tout investir dedans comme Duo. »

Quatre marque une pause dans ses dires avant de reprendre pour mieux cibler ce qu'ils veulent.

-« Ce que nous voulons c'est des personnes qui veulent bien consacrer deux heures de temps minimum par semaine pour aider aux devoirs, d'autres pour préparer des repas. S'ils veulent bien rester plus, nous ne serons pas contre. On accepte aussi les aides financières ainsi que les aides matérielles : il nous manque des draps, des couvertures, de l'alimentation pour nourrir les jeunes sur le temps de midi et le soir. Enfin nous acceptons tout et si nous ne savons pas l'utiliser personnellement, nous le redirigerons vers d'autres associations dans le besoin, rien ne sera perdu et gaspillé. Nous entreposons aussi certaines choses pour le moment où les jeunes nous quitteront, ils ne se retrouveront pas sans rien comme cela. »

L'émission se termine avec le numéro de compte de l'association ainsi que l'adresse pour les dons en nature. De toute façon, on retrouvait ces numéros sur le site de l'émission.

µµµ

Po coupe la télévision puisque l'émission est finie. Seulement, elle reste le regard braqué sur l'écran noir. De voir que ces jeunes gens s'en sortent aussi bien, lui fait du bien, néanmoins cela lui fait également du mal. Elle a l'impression qu'elle a stagné depuis des années dans la même situation. Elle se sent mieux dans sa peau depuis qu'elle a décidé de quitter les Preventers.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle vient de réaliser le même parcours que les anciens pilotes toute seule de son côté. Elle a pourtant dans un coin de son cœur un peu honte de ce qu'elle a fait à une époque. Elle se demande si elle a le droit de se rendre près d'eux, est-ce qu'elle ne va pas les perturber et faire remonter des mauvais souvenirs qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir réussi à oublier ou du moins à surmonter ?

µµµ

Elle se revoit dans l'entrepôt au côté de Noin. Elles étaient toutes les deux accoudées à la rambarde pour regarder les cinq adolescents remettre en état leurs Gundam. Elle disait à Lucrézia de prendre exemple sur ces jeunes hommes parce qu'eux savaient quelle était leur mission et qu'ils ne doutaient pas.

Seulement, déjà à l'époque, au plus profond de son âme, Sally craignait qu'ils ne puissent avoir un avenir une fois cette mission terminée. Pour avoir un avenir, il fallait espérer survivre, il fallait être capable de se projeter dans le futur. Et pour les cinq pilotes, leurs existences étaient centrées depuis des années sur la protection des colonies. Ils étaient voués à instaurer la paix aux sacrifices de leur propre existence s'il le fallait.

Elle connaissait ce que les jeunes gens lui avaient raconté, le bagage qu'ils transportaient chacun de leur côté. Malgré tout ce qu'elle savait, elle continuait à les mettre en avant, à s'appuyer également sur eux pour obtenir la victoire.

C'est aussi à cause de cette culpabilité, que Sally avait cherché à garder le contact avec les ex-pilotes. Qu'elle était allée chercher Wufei après l'affaire Marie-Meiya. C'était pour ne pas le laisser seul, lui qui avait déjà tout perdu. Elle avait envie de se racheter un peu de ses erreurs et surtout d'avoir alourdi encore le bagage moral du jeune chinois.

Sally avait assisté à la transformation de Wufei, et en restant près de lui, elle avait pu mieux le cerner et comprendre ses blessures. Elles étaient profondes et anciennes. Le jeune homme se sentait faible, incapable de protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Si Duo se croyait le jeu d'une malédiction, Le Chinois se sentait responsable par manque de force et c'était tout aussi dur pour lui à supporter parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas rejeter ses malheurs sur autrui ou sur une malédiction quelconque.

Tout comme Quatre, Wufei était le seul responsable de ses malheurs du moins le croyait-il ? Il portait aussi en lui la blessure de ne pas avoir pu montrer à sa femme qu'il l'aimait de son vivant. C'était pour cela qu'il portait le deuil encore maintenant, elle l'avait bien vu à sa tenue dans l'association, et qu'il avait combattu en son nom pour lui prouver à titre posthume tout ce qu'elle avait représenté pour lui.

C'est sûr que c'était plus facile d'accuser les autres de ne pas avoir vu le piège de Treize Khushrenada avec la navette Noventa, que de s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour prévenir les autres et trop méfiant pour leur faire confiance, pas eu la force d'aller vers eux et se dévoiler à l'époque. Il préférait être solitaire pour qu'on ne voit pas ses faiblesses.

Il prônait la justice parce qu'il espérait qu'on le juge sur ses capacités et non sur ce qu'il aurait dû être. Il avait été obligé de prendre les armes pour obtenir la paix, pour protéger sa colonie, pour défendre l'honneur de sa famille. C'était beaucoup pour un jeune homme qui préférait les fleurs et les livres que les conflits. C'était pour cela qu'il avait fini par se tourner vers le métier d'avocat pour être à la base et régler les conflits.

Tout cela Wufei l'avait expliqué à Sally quand il avait quitté les Preventers, seulement elle n'était pas certaine qu'il irait jusqu'au bout. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas la volonté, seulement il pouvait y avoir tellement de raisons de ne pas pouvoir atteindre un objectif. Elle avait eu peur qu'il n'abandonne son projet quand il aurait réalisé que certains avocats devaient parfois défendre des escrocs.

Elle était rassurée de savoir le jeune Chinois près de Quatre et de l'association. Parce que là, il serait près des seules personnes qui ne le condamnaient plus pour ses erreurs de parcours. Les autres pilotes savaient que sans son intervention, la population n'aurait jamais adhéré aux idées de Relena, la paix ne serait pas encore en place et de façon durable.

Quand Chang avait quitté les Preventers, Sally avait fait des recherches pour retrouver les quatre autres. Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à les chasser de sa tête, ni de son cœur. A voir Wufei évoluer positivement, elle voulait savoir comment les autres s'en sortaient pour affronter la paix. Ce qu'ils devenaient et comment ils avaient refait leurs vies.

Si elle en avait envie, c'était aussi parce qu'il lui restait toujours cette pointe de culpabilité. Elle avait vu certaines blessures de ces jeunes et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de les mettre en avant, de les citer en exemple pour faire progresser leur objectif commun, pour rendre le courage à Noin. Elle était comme leur Mads, elle les utilisait. Avec le recul, elle n'était pas très fière d'elle.

Le médecin se rend devant la fenêtre de son appartement pour regarder la ville qui s'étend devant elle. Elle sourit en se disant que tout compte fait, elle avait eu raison d'avoir une confiance aveugle en eux. Qui aurait pu croire que ces gosses blessés se reconstruiraient de cette façon et évolueraient si bien ?

Le pilote qu'elle avait retrouvé le plus facilement après le départ de Wufei, c'était Quatre, elle connaissait déjà une partie de ses blessures. Il avait honte d'avoir agi contre la volonté de son père qui était un grand pacifiste. Et son enfant chéri n'avait pas hésité à prendre les armes pour défendre les colonies. C'est certain que le blond croyait en ses convictions. Néanmoins, il s'en voulait aussi pour la peine qu'il avait faite à son père en partant et en l'abandonnant, il gardait cette blessure au fond de son cœur.

Cependant, il avait également sur la conscience la mort de son père et de sa sœur. Parce qu'il avait servi d'appât aux forces d'Oz pour entrer en guerre contre L4, la neutre, et massacrer sa famille et une partie du peuple. Il été persuadé avoir tué son père et sa sœur en lançant son message dans l'espace et en revenant sur son satellite, pour lui s'était comme s'il avait lui-même ouvert le feu sur eux.

Toute cette douleur avait été trop difficile à supporter pour le jeune héritier. Il en avait perdu la tête et commencé une guerre sur un troisième front. Ne combattant plus pour la paix mais par vengeance. Dans son obsession, il avait failli tuer Trowa, son frère d'arme, rajoutant encore un bagage supplémentaire sur ses frêles épaules.

Sally secoue la tête et frissonne en repensant à l'attitude de Winner pour aider Dorothy à reprendre ses esprits. Quatre lui avait avoué quand elle le soignait, qu'il avait espéré, tout au fond de lui-même, mourir. Une mesure de facilité pour ne pas devoir affronter ses erreurs une fois la guerre finie. C'était dans cette optique qu'il avait tenté de raisonner la jeune fille en discutant avec elle, lui faisant comprendre les mauvais côtés de la guerre, il n'avait fait que se défendre sans jamais l'attaquer. A ce moment-là, son combat était redevenu la paix, savoir qui serait le vainqueur n'avait pas tellement d'importance du moment que la paix règne en maître à l'avenir. Il cherchait à obtenir l'unité pour les colonies et la Terre, il commençait à vouloir se racheter et à montrer par ses actes ce qu'il pensait.

Po savait pourquoi le jeune blond avait repris les affaires de son père directement après la guerre. Il voulait expier ses crimes dont il se sentait toujours coupable. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, même s'il ne s'occupait plus entièrement des affaires de ce dernier, il n'avait pas lâché les rênes, il aurait eu l'impression de trahir son père, une fois encore. Elle en était certaine, il avait réussi à goupiller les deux. Travailler pour la mémoire de son père et travailler pour la sauvegarde de son âme.

En tout cas, il faisait plaisir à voir, le jeune héritier. Il avait pris de l'assurance et cela lui allait bien. Rien qu'en pensant à sa tête, Sally attrape un léger sourire de bien-être.

Le deuxième pilote qu'elle avait retrouvé facilement, c'était Trowa. En recherchant, tous les cirques recensés, elle avait mis moins de deux mois pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle était allée le voir au cirque. Elle l'avait vu avec les animaux et avait préféré ne pas l'aborder. Le brun-roux avait une aura de calme non feinte quand il s'occupait des lions. Elle avait eu peur qu'en sortant de l'ombre, il ne perde le micro sourire qu'elle avait vu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait un biberon à un lionceau.

Le médecin ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un sourire sur les lèvres de Barton durant la guerre. Mais c'est vrai aussi que la vie de l'ex-03 n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille, plutôt un de misères répétées, n'ayant confiance en personne sauf en lui. Il avait préféré massacrer amis et ennemis pour être certain d'avoir éliminé les coupables parce que c'était sa mission et son devoir. Sa vie l'avait rendu insensible, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les gens du cirque.

Sally analysait ce qu'elle savait et venait de voir. La thérapie de Trowa pour trouver le bonheur et cette nouvelle assurance en lui et les autres, il devait l'avoir faite auprès des animaux du cirque. Les animaux ne jugeaient pas, ils le prenaient comme il était en lui rendant son affection. Un animal ne trahit pas son dresseur surtout s'il est bien traité. Au contact des bêtes, il devait avoir fini de soigner ses blessures. De ce qu'elle avait vu durant la guerre, le premier à lui avoir donné un peu de confiance en les autres et des marques d'affection, c'était Quatre.

Même si justement cette ouverture aux autres, avait été une blessure supplémentaire pour le brun-roux quand il avait constaté que son affection pour Winner n'était pas suffisante pour lui faire oublier sa vendetta et lui faire écouter ses paroles. Se faire repousser par 04 sous système zéro avait été pénible pour Barton. Une douleur terrible, son seul ami ne le reconnaissant plus comme un allié. Il avait préféré encore se mettre sur la trajectoire de son tir, mourir pour ne pas à nouveau être seul et retrouver l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire confiance.

Que de souffrance son âme devait receler pour préférer l'oubli, que de devoir les affronter ! Sa mémoire était revenue en réalisant que Quatre le protégeait et avait confiance en son jugement, même s'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Cet inconnu pour lui, restait et comptait sur lui, tout comme les autres pilotes qui lui étaient tout autant étrangers dans son amnésie. Il n'était pas seul, il ne le serait sûrement plus jamais, il pouvait le pressentir.

La preuve en était faite avec l'association de Duo, les cinq pilotes avaient fini par s'y retrouver. Et former une équipe unie où chacun avait sa place en fonction de ses capacités. En tout cas, l'émission montrait bien qu'ils agissaient tous les cinq en osmose. Cela devait être bénéfique pour tous.

Elle se demandait comment Duo avait fait pour s'en sortir parce qu'il était celui qui était le plus blessé dans son âme. Il se croyait le Dieu de la mort. Comment aurait-il peut en être autrement ? Où qu'il se rende son parcours était jalonné par les morts dont il se sentait responsable jusqu'au bout des ongles. Solo, le père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène. Dès qu'une personne s'intéressait à lui, elle finissait par mourir. Il était également responsable de la mort des Mads, même si elle avait été nécessaire pour l'instauration de la paix. Même Hilde avait subi sa malchance en voulant l'aider à récupérer les plans du Libra. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle l'appréciait et qu'elle l'estimait. Elle avait failli y laisser la vie. Duo avait réussi à la sauver de justesse cette fois.

Tout cela Maxwell lui avait expliqué alors qu'ils étaient sur le PeaceMillion. Malgré ses peurs, Duo n'avait jamais arrêté d'aller vers les autres, même s'il essayait de ne plus se lier aussi profondément, pour les protéger, parce qu'il voulait continuer à croire qu'il pouvait apporter à un moment donné autre chose que la mort. Sa façon de s'intéresser aux autres pilotes en était touchante.

Néanmoins peu après sa rencontre avec Heero, il avait pu constater qu'il continuait à porter la poisse. Yuy n'était pas un ennemi, c'était juste quelqu'un comme lui qui combattait pour les colonies et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il lui avait tiré dessus et cela l'avait affaibli au point de se faire capturer par OZ.

Derrière son masque joyeux, son enthousiasme se cachait toutes ses peurs non exprimées. Maxwell essayait de se montrer plus fort, faire croire que rien ne l'atteignait alors que ses craintes grandissaient et le rongeaient. Il était persuadé qu'il finirait seul, qu'il finirait par tuer tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire changer d'avis ? Sally croit bien que c'était déjà que les cinq pilotes aient survécu à la fin de la guerre et puis surtout que Hilde n'ait gardé aucune séquelle de ses blessures.

Est-ce qu'il a cru que la malédiction s'était levée ? Est-ce qu'il a repris espoir dans l'amour des autres et dans leur capacité à enrayer sa malédiction ? Le médecin n'en savait rien, elle ne pouvait que déduire. Mais elle lui demanderait si elle avait le courage d'aller leur rendre visite.

Elle hésitait encore à l'instant même. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils avaient envie de la voir et de la rencontrer. Pourtant, même si elle avait tourné la page, elle se disait également qu'elle devait leur demander pardon. Seulement, est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas agir en égoïste, c'est surtout elle qui avait besoin de leur pardon pas réellement l'inverse.

Cependant, ce qu'elle savait de par sa profession, c'est que Duo devait avoir fait un sacré travail sur lui pour être ce jeune homme vraiment souriant. Parce qu'elle l'avait constaté, on voyait qu'il avait vaincu ses démons rien qu'à sa démarche plus sûre, moins voûtée. A son sourire pétillant, il n'y avait pas que ses lèvres qui souriaient, mais tout son visage était serein.

Sally se mord la lèvre en fermant la tenture et se rendant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Elle savait tout cela déjà pendant la guerre, seulement pour obtenir la paix, elle n'avait pas hésité à utiliser ces adolescents blessés, elle ne valait pas mieux que J et les autres Mads qui n'avaient vu que les capacités de ces jeunes soldats, sans penser aux humains qu'il y avait derrière. Elle avait peut-être été plus maternelle, néanmoins, elle avait aussi rajouté des plaies à leur corps et esprits blessés.

Parce que Heero était détruit dans son âme pour penser à la mort de cette façon au début de la guerre. Elle avait vu aussi son corps meurtri, elle avait vu ses capacités quand il avait été arrêté et qu'il avait survécu à sa chute sans parachute. Elle l'avait pourtant utilisé pour préserver la Terre après l'explosion de la navette Noventa, elle avait rajouté des plaies morales au métis. Il faisait passer une mission avant tout comme un contrat, comme un mercenaire qu'il était à l'époque d'Odin, même si ce contrat n'était pas toujours en accord avec ses convictions. Et pour la mener à bien, il se détruisait moralement un peu plus à chaque fois.

Chaque victoire ne lui arrachait pas un sourire tendre comme elle l'avait vu tout à l'heure quand le jeune avait compris ce qu'on lui expliquait. Non, il avait un rire diabolique de tension pour se libérer un peu, seulement jamais assez pour faire un bon placebo. Comment aurait-il pu aller mieux ? Puis qu'il prenait de plus en plus sur lui pour faire ce qu'il n'approuvait pas moralement mais qu'on attendait de lui et on attendait toujours plus de lui. De plus en plus de personnes comptaient sur lui, il n'y avait pas que son Mad, il y avait Relena, les autres pilotes et même elle.

Pour devenir le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure à la télévision, l'avoir écouté, elle arrivait plus ou moins à faire le cheminement que le brun avait dû effectuer pour devenir ce lui qu'il était devenu. Mais quand est-ce que cela avait commencé ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait pu se reconstruire ? Sûrement après la guerre quand il avait pu agir en fonction de ses desiderata.

Durant la guerre, elle l'avait vu prendre petit à petit conscience qu'il n'était pas une machine de guerre mais bien un humain qui avait le droit de favoriser sa propre voie, de ne pas obéir aux ordres mais choisir ses missions.

Heero l'avait dit lui-même tout à l'heure à la télévision. Après avoir été utilisé de façon abusive par tout le monde, il avait besoin de se sentir utile. De toute façon, tout le monde avait besoin de se sentir utile et Duo avec son association avait réussi à lui donner le baume nécessaire pour soigner ses blessures.

Sally coupe la lumière de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle était rassurée de voir que ses jeunes s'en sortaient si bien.

C'était décidé, elle ne reprendrait pas contact. Elle ne voulait pas leur rappeler de mauvais moments de leur vie. Elle avait réussi à cicatriser ses blessures personnelles par son propre chemin. Elle savait qu'ils allaient bien. Elle enverrait un don régulièrement dès qu'elle en aurait les moyens.

Elle savait qu'ils resteraient stigmatisés dans leur âme comme elle, elle avait toujours su qu'ils ne seraient jamais des adultes comme les autres. Leurs passés leurs avaient construit un avenir différent du commun des mortels. Mais elle était déjà soulagée de savoir que leur état n'empirait plus qu'ils avaient trouvé la paix intérieure.

La jeune femme sourit en se glissant dans son lit, oui ces jeunes étaient formidables après s'être sacrifiés pour apporter la paix au monde. Ils étaient repartis au combat pour sauver leur âme et trouver leur propre paix et c'était grâce à des jeunes qu'ils y étaient arrivés.

OWARI


End file.
